The broad aim of the proposed study is to investigate the association between environmental factors and cancer of the lower urinary tract, particularly the interaction of such factors affecting the bladder. The objectives are to estimate the relative and attributable risks of occupational exposures and personal habits including smoking, coffee drinking, use of artificial sweeteners and analgetics in the aetiology of bladder, ureter and pelvis cancer. Further to investigate the interaction of these factors. Information on exposure will be obtained by interviewing of patients with tumors of urinary bladder, renal pelvis and ureter. This will be compared with information from controls drawn among hospital patients and from the general population.